


Phil and Haley's Weekend

by pervertedmind_69



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervertedmind_69/pseuds/pervertedmind_69
Summary: When Claire goes to visit her mother with Luke and Alex, Phil has Haley alone with him for the whole weekend. He sets in motion a plan he has been hatching for the past few months to take complete control over the body of his hot daughter.





	Phil and Haley's Weekend

The situation Phil had desperately been waiting to happen finally occurred one summer weekend. Claire decided to take Alex and Luke to see her mother in Florida which left Phil completely alone with Haley for the weekend. Haley got to stay back only on the condition that she would study the whole time and would not hangout with any friends, especially her boyfriend Dylan. 

Phil had been lusting after his daughter ever since she turned fifteen a couple of months ago. Her body developed beautifully, and as Haley was prone to showing it off in tiny dresses, Phil found his attention constantly distracted by his gorgeous daughter. At first he felt horribly guilty and he wilfully tried to stop staring at his daughter in a lustful manner. But after sometime he realized Haley actually liked his attention and after that he couldn’t stop himself from devouring her with his eyes. Some small incidents at home made him realize that Haley had an exhibitionist side. For instance, when by chance he would be alone at home with her, Haley would roam around the house wearing nothing but a large t-shirt and skimpy panties. One day when they were alone and Phil was watching the television, Haley entered the living room wearing a loose blue t-shirt and black panties. Her nipples poked through the t-shirt and whenever she bent down Phil could see her panty-clad ass. She sauntered over to the other end of the room, swinging her slender hips in such a titillating fashion that Phil got instantly hard. Her legs looked taut and sexy. She bent over the small coffee table and started rifling through a magazine. The t-shirt rode up her back and Phil had a breathtaking view of her ass covered in sexy black panties. The panties were so skimpy that Phil could see a good portion of his daughter’s firm ass cheeks. Phil squeezed his hard cock in his pants as he stared at the amazing ass in front of him. Haley took her time looking through the magazine, giving her father plenty of time to savour her hot legs and ass. Then she straightened up and sauntered out of the room again. 

Another time they had been alone at home was in the morning. Luke and Alex had gone to school while Claire had gone to get groceries. Haley had stayed home feigning sickness and Phil wasn’t due in his office for a couple of more hours. Phil had been preparing breakfast for the two of them when Haley had entered the kitchen, clearly just out of bed. Her eyes were puffy with sleep and her hair was sticking out everywhere like crazy. But it was her clothes that got Phil’s attention. She was wearing a small, tight, pink tank-top that completely exposed her stomach and barely concealed her breasts. The top completely revealed half of her perky breasts and made it apparent that she wasn’t wearing a bra under it. She was wearing striped pajamas with the top that hung really low at her hips. When she turned around to check the fridge Phil almost dropped his cup of coffee. The pajamas were riding so low that almost half of her sexy ass was bared to him. Phil gulped as he stared at his daughter’s amazing body. Haley grabbed a plate of omelette that he had prepared and sat down on the stool at the kitchen table. Phil was standing right behind her and getting an amazing sight of her sexy ass crack as Haley ate her breakfast. He couldn’t stop himself and he started massaging his cock through his pants. After a while he decided to get a view of the front as well and went and sat down opposite her. As Haley bent over her plate Phil got an unrestricted view of her naked breasts. Thankfully Haley finally finished eating and went off to her room again. 

Ever since then Phil had been waiting for an opportunity like this, when he would be completely alone with Haley not for a few hours, but for a few days. He had formed a plan in his mind. Phil had spied on Haley’s laptop and found out she had a huge thing for being dominated and punished. He had found many father-daughter incest porn on the theme of punishment in her search history. His plan was pretty simple, catch Haley hanging out with Dylan in her room, and then punish her. 

On the first night he heard a car pull up outside. He went to the windows and saw Dylan get out and start climbing the tree in the front yard to sneak into Haley’s room. Phil was pretty sure Haley was having sex with him, so he decided to wait a while and catch them in the act. 

After fifteen to twenty minutes he crept up the stairs. Outside the door to her bedroom, he could hear the faint creaking of her bed. After smiling at how easy this had been, he stormed into the room.

The amazing sight in front of him would remain etched in his mind forever. Haley was on all fours, her head and elbows resting on a pillow in the bed. She was completely naked and her body shone with droplets of sweat. Dylan, also naked, was enthusiastically plowing her from behind, his thighs slapping against her ass. Haley was moaning when her father suddenly burst in. She screamed and quickly pushed Dylan off her. Dylan fell on his butt on the bed while Haley grabbed a sheet to hide her nakedness and stood up. 

“Dad?! What the fuck!!” she screeched.

“What the fuck?” Phil asked in a dangerously calm manner. “You are not supposed to be meeting Dylan, let alone fucking him, and this is how I find you!”

“I am sorry Daddy-“ Haley started blubbering.

“Shut up!” Phil snapped at her. Haley promptly shut up. Dylan who had quickly pulled on his jeans, muttered “I should go” to Phil and disappeared in record time. This left Phil in the situation he had been fantasizing about for the past few months- a situation where his hot daughter was naked and completely under his control.

“Could you leave so I can wear my clothes, Dad?” Haley said in a small voice. 

Phil smiled nastily. “Oh, you don’t need to wear your clothes. I am going to punish you for your sins.”

Haley trembled at his words. In fact, the whole scenario was really close to all the father-daughter porn she watched regularly and she felt herself getting wet again. 

“Put down the bed sheet,” commanded Phil. 

Haley shuddered and meekly complied. The sheet fell to the floor, revealing her sexy body coated with a layer of sweat. Phil walked over to her and stood really close to her. He could smell her sex and the smell was absolutely intoxicating. 

“Lay down on the bed with your legs spread wide,” Phil ordered.

Haley docilely followed her father’s instructions and did as she was told. Phil took the bed sheet from the floor and tied her hands behind her to the frame of the bed. He then took some more sheets and tied both of Haley’s legs to the bed posts. This effectively immobilized her with her legs spread wide, her smooth pussy completely exposed. Phil ran his hands over her firm breasts, giving them a hard squeeze. Haley moaned loudly. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She was beyond turned on. 

Phil started taking off his belt and Haley got even more excited. He knelt between her legs and touched her pussy. Haley moaned loudly again. Phil gently rubbed her clit with his thumb, making Haley lift her back off the bed and push her hips against his hand. 

After some moments of ministration with his fingers, Phil picked up his belt. Haley didn’t notice. She was staring at the ceiling lost in the sensations. Phil held the end of the belt and brought it down sharply on her engorged pussy lips.

Haley screamed. She screamed so loud Phil was sure the neighbours would call the police. The pain was intense. But even more intense was the feeling of pleasure that was fused with the pain. Haley had never felt any like it before in her life.

“Fuuuuuucccccccccckkkkkkkk” she screamed. “Goooooooddddd!”

Phil smiled, pleased with the reaction.

“You want me to do it again, honey?” he asked sweetly.

“YES! PLEASE!! Daddy please do it again!” Haley cried out.

“Do what again? You need to be clearer.”

“Please whip my pussy again! Please….. oh god… please..” whimpered Haley.

Satisfied with her answer, Phil brought down the belt again, sharply cracking against her drenched pussy.   
Haley’s body almost completely left the bed as her hips lurched upwards. She screamed bloody-murder again. Phil couldn’t stop himself and buried his face in her smooth wet pussy. He started taking long swipes with his tongue over her engorged sex as Haley made a guttural sound of pleasure in her throat. Phil lapped at his daughter’s pussy enthusiastically and Haley, muttering indecipherable words in a frenzy pushed her hips against her father’s face, effectively fucking his face with her pussy.

Phil only had to lick for a minute before Haley’s body left the bed again and she started cumming. Her thighs tightened under his neck as she convulsed crazily. He kept licking as she came for what seemed like eternity. After the first orgasm, the second wave quickly followed. When she came for the third time, she had to scream to make Phil stop as the pleasure had gotten too overwhelming. 

Phil took a last sniff of his daughter’s drenched pussy before sitting up again. His face was covered in her juices. He stood up and untied Haley, who had gone in a comatose state. He kissed her full on her luscious lips and covered her gleaming naked body with a sheet. He patted her head, told her to come down for dinner after resting for a while, and exited her room.

His cock was rock-hard in his pants but he figured he had the whole weekend to satisfy himself with the unbelievably sexy body of his daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. Do leave comments. You can also give suggestions of where you would like story to go.


End file.
